Himawari
by Noble Maiden
Summary: What do you do when your whole life is turned upside down by the secret feelings you harbor towards another? Will Yamato confess his true feelings to Tai? Will it be too late?
1. Prologue

Peaches & Cream

Hey everyone! I'm back! ((grins crazily)) It's been a long damn time since I've written anything for this beautiful site. My life is hectic and crazy, now more than ever, but I've missed doing this soo much! TT This is my first Taito fic I've written in a while, and the first one I've ever posted, so I'm kinda nervous. ((blushes bashfully)) I'm used to writing lots of yuri fanfiction, to tell you the truth. I do however LOVE Taichi/Yamato more than life itself, so I just had to write one. This fic is a Tai/Yama love story filled with lots of romance and angst! Please read and review, it means a whole lot to me! This first post is just the prologue, and is quite short. Longer chapters will be up pretty soon, I promise! Just for general disclaimer purposes, I do not own Digimon. If I did, I'd have Tai and Yama locked in my closet naked. Come to think of it, I'd have Renamon locked up too. Hehe. Anyway, here is the first installment of Peaches and Cream! Oh yeah, thoughts are enclosed by 's okay? Now let's get going, shall we?

I'd like to dedicate this to Ivy-chan. I love ya pal!

PROLOGUE

Yamato shifted nervously as he stood awkwardly before the teary-eyed brunette.

/ I hate this/, he thought bitterly. /But this has to be done/.

"Look, I'm sorry," he started, "But I don't think I can do this anymore."

He could almost see the hurt in those eyes. He hated to think that he was causing someone pain. Shit, he KNEW what it was to suffer. How dare he try to lay that kind of burden on someone else?

"But...Matt...why?"

He hated that nickname. It was too...American. He sighed.

"Look, it's not you. I have some things I need to sort out."

His thoughts turned inward. /Of course I won't mention the fact that I don't have feelings for you. I never have and I never will./ Yikes. Way too harsh.

The brunette whimpered pitifully

"There's someone else, isn't there?"

That struck a nerve. Suddenly this person had come too close to the truth. Everything seemed petty and insignificant. What was the point of all of this? Why was he even here? Unbridled frustration and melancholy bubbled to the surface.

"That's none of your business! Look, I'm sorry, but we just can't see each other anymore. I'm...I'm sorry."

With that, Yamato Ishida turned and walked away, leaving behind a very stunned, very sullen Sora.

To Be Continued

Please read and review! My life depends on it! Well, not really, but I WOULD very much appreciate it!


	2. Chapter One: Thinking of You

**Peaches & Cream**

_Authors Notes: Alright! It's finally time for the first chapter! I wanted to get this up sooner, but college does not allow much time for taito obsessions! Hehe, I want this story to move quickly, but without a lack of plot. I will however try to get the lemon up soon. ((grins evilly)) Thanks everyone for reading my prologue and writing encouraging responses. It means a lot to me, and also keeps me motivated! A couple of things I forgot to mention before: (1) Yama and Tai are about 16 in this fic (2 )It's set in an alternate universe and while they DID go to the digital world when they were younger, it has no effect in the story (3) Yamato's parents are divorced, but he and Takeru both live with their mother (4) There is also Daiken in this. (5)Um, Yama and Tai are both in high school in Japan, but I don't know a whole lot about Japanese schools so bear with me...Yeah, I know that they have to wear uniforms, but I changed it for the sake of the story! I'd much rather see the bishies wearing their own clothes. Okay, I think that's it. I hope everyone enjoys this! PLEASE read & respond! Arigatou!_

For Ivy-chan

Chapter 1

The first thing Yamato saw as he opened his eyes was the bright, dappled sunlight pouring in through his partially closed window blinds. With a slight groan he buried his face back into his pillow and tried to forget everything that had happened the previous day. After a typically boring and frustrating evening, he had broken up with his girlfriend, Sora. He had been planning to do so for quite some time, but that didn't make it any easier. It wasn't as if he had FEELINGS for her; but the fact of the matter was that he was quite an inactive participant in the relationship. He knew that Sora cared for him, and hurting her had been indeed difficult.

Yamato sat up in bed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

It embarrassed him further that he really couldn't give her a reason 'why'. In his heart he supposed that he knew the reason, but it wasn't really something he could speak of, or even honestly confront at the moment. All he felt was just the steady, constant flow of confusion, with indecisive thoughts bubbling up to the surface from time to time.

Throwing back the covers, he reached for a shirt to throw over his bare chest. It was October, and the days were beginning to slowly descend into the cold weather typically present this time of year. Takeru's room was adjacent to his own, and judging by the heavy silence, Yamato figured it was safe to assume his younger brother was still in bed. He chuckled to himself. Takeru hated getting up early, and almost always ended up being late for school, but Yamato cherished the silence that draped over his mornings like a comfy blanket. After getting dressed, he grabbed his book bag and went downstairs.

A sink full of dirty dishes and a cluttered kitchen table awaited him as he flicked on the light switch. /_Peh...,_ he thought to himself/_that figures_/ He was used to his family being a bunch of slobs, but it was still annoying to have to clean up after everyone all the time. Takeru wasn't too bad, but his mother always left messes around the house. She often informed Yamato that it was his duty to keep the house clean. She told him it was so he could earn his keep. /_What a joke/_ he thought as he strode out of the house. His mother was always at work; he and Takeru hardly ever saw her. And his father? All he ever saw of him was a check every month for child support. _/What kind of man abandons his own family, anyway/ _Yamato didn't have a clue as to why his thoughts were on his family that morning. _/I have more important things to worry about right now/ _He shook his head and looked up at the light blue morning sky. He knew that news of the breakup would be around school by now, and he dreaded the repercussions. He groaned. Sora had lots of friends and Yamato was sure they would be giving him grief for at least a month.

A cold breeze pulled insistently at the blonde's neck. He wrapped his coat closer to his body as he approached school. His house was only a few blocks from the building, so the walk every morning wasn't too much of a big deal. Takeru on the other hand usually bummed a ride off of his girlfriend, Hikari, and her brother Taichi.

/_Taichi/_

The name clung to him as soon as the image of his best friend crossed his mind. They had been so close for numerous years. Their relationship had started out rocky, with constant arguing and the occasional fight for dominance, but eventually the two had settled in a comfortable state of friendship. Lately however that feeling had started to become more poignant. For reasons the blonde could not express, his best friend was suddenly becoming the focus of all his thoughts. It was...unsettling.

Upon entering his homeroom, he discovered he was the first to arrive. Good. Yamato liked being the first one to get to his classroom. Not that he had a teacher's pet complex; it was just peaceful. Laying his bag under his desk, he sat down with his head resting on his arms, and closed his eyes. When had everything changed? He had been content, or at least what he assumed content to be. He went to school, came home, cleaned the house, did his homework, occasionally spent time with friends, and went to bed. The days flew by, passing him in a haze of semi-conscious thoughts. Up until recently, he thought that he was getting along with his life just fine. But then... he started getting the impression that he was empty: that there was an abyss within him that yearned to be filled.

"Hey, Yama! What do you think you're doing sleeping in class before it even starts?"

Yamato jerked his head upright to see a brown-eyed beauty inches away from his face.

Taichi smiled languidly down at his friend, making the blonde boy blush. "Good morning, Tai. What are you doing here so early?"

Taichi plopped down in the seat next to him. "Well, Hikari told me this morning about you and Sora, and I just wanted to get the story before all the gossip-mongers get here."

Yamato grimaced. "It just wasn't working out. I don't have feelings for her."

Tai grinned. "You did always look pissed off when you were with her. I figured it'd happen sooner or later."

At that point, the classroom began filling with people. Yamato sighed as he spotted his friend Mimi, stomping over angrily.

"Yamato!" she started angrily, "Sora called me last night and sounded absolutely distraught." She pushed a few pink strands away from her face before continuing. "She said you dumped her! What the hell is your problem?"

The blonde silently shook his head and sighed. Taichi, laughing now, slung his arm possessively around Yamato's shoulder. "They just weren't right for each other, Mimi. C'mon, stop being such a drama queen, stuff like this happens all the time."

The young girl flushed.. "Yeah, but she told me that you broke up with her for someone else. Is that true, Yama?"

Yamato stiffened angrily. /_Sora can be such a vindictive little bitch/_, he thought.

Taichi frowned. "Hey now, even if that's true, it's really none of your business, is it?"

The blonde grinned appreciatively. _/Good old Tai/_

Mimi groaned and took her seat as the teacher came in and started class. Tai winked at Yamato before sitting back down.

Try as he might, Yamato couldn't concentrate on what was going on in class. He found himself glancing periodically over at the brown-haired boy sitting next to him. Taichi had the end of his pencil in his mouth as he gazed blankly at the teacher, his thoughts elsewhere. Yamato couldn't help but feel transfixed as he watched his friend's seemingly soft lips play with the tip of his writing utensil. He quickly looked away.

The day dragged on and on. It wasn't as bad as Yamato thought though, only a few other friends of Sora harassed him. The expected onslaught of girlish violence never came, much to Yama's relief. Finally, it was the end of the school day. As he finished clearing the books out of his locker, he looked up to see Taichi walking towards him. "Hey, are you just about ready?" he asked. Yama looked surprised. "Are you walking home today?" Taichi flashed him a winning smile. "Yeah, I figured you'd want the company. Besides, I think our siblings wanted some time alone."

The blonde chuckled. "How very considerate of you."

Tai looked right into his eyes. "Well it just so happens that I'm a very considerate person."

Yamato swallowed nervously. "Let's get going."

The day had warmed up since he left the house in the morning. With his jacket slung over his shoulder, Yama walked silently beside his best friend. Taichi rambled on about all sorts of mundane things. The amount of homework they had, the soccer game coming up; but the blonde couldn't seem to focus on anything but his racing heart. _/What the fuck is wrong with me/ _He just couldn't understand it.

"Hey blondie, are you listening?"

Yamato raised his blue eyes to meet Tai's. "Huh?"

The brunette shook his head. "Good job genius. We've been standing in front of your house for about five minutes now."

He looked around. So they had.

Taichi looked concerned. He pressed a hand to his forehead. "Are you sure you're okay, Yama?"

Yamato flushed at the sound of his nickname. Yama, Yama; his name sounded so sweet upon the brunettes lips. "Yeah, Yeah I'm okay. Just a little worn out, that's all."

Taichi smiled. "I'm glad. Give me a call tonight if you need to talk. You know I'm always here for you."

The blonde smiled weakly. "I'm glad. I might just do that, Tai."

Taichi gave his friend a quick wave before he started walking again. Yamato watched him until he was a blur in the distance. With a slight groan, he pressed his forehead against the coolness of his front door, closing his eyes and sighing dejectedly upon the realization that he was very, very, hard...

_To Be Continued_

_Okay, so do you like? Please read and respond!_


	3. Chapter Two: Losing Myself

**Peaches & Cream: Chapter Two: Losing Myself**

_Authors Notes:_

_Okay everyone! I'm done with this chapter at long last. I'm so so SORRY I haven't updated until now! This one is gonna be pretty short. oO; This story is quickly escalating to the point of crisis and the climax though (no pun intended! Hehe). Okay, there are a few issues I need to address before starting. I didn't mean to make Mimi sound like such a bitch in the last chapter. I just needed a female character to give Yama a bit of a hard time about breaking up with Sora. I figured Mimi was a good choice since she's such a drama queen. I'm sorry if I offended anyone previously! Gomen! Also, it's not that I dislike Sora's character. /sigh/ I only dislike the fact that she always seems to come in between my sweet Tai and Yama. I know she's a good person in the actual show, but she's going to probably get bitchier in this fic. I'm sorry if anyone is offended by that! Anyway, here is my second chapter, which I hope everyone will enjoy thoroughly. Thank you so much everyone for all of your reviews so far. They really make my day! I've been kind of down lately, so more nice reviews would probably help a lot! **/poke poke/ **Help keep me motivated!_

_For Sarah, Nikki and Lori_

_And also_

_For Ivy-chan_

Chapter Two

Yamato, his head still pressed against the door, ground his teeth together and tried to will away the throbbing ache between his legs.

"_This has to stop_," he thought forcefully. "_I can't just walk around with a boner every time I think of my best friend_!"

His mother wasn't home yet, (but then, when in the hell WAS she home?) and he could have easily locked his bedroom door and taken care of the problem with a few jerks from his wrist, but what was the point? The only thing that accompanied masturbation was loneliness and a cramped hand. No sense of fulfillment ever followed such an act. He had hoped that his brief affair with Sora would have filled the void if even just for a little while. In actuality, he ended up feeling worse. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing until the distinct bulge between his legs disappeared. Sighing with immediate relief, he pushed through the door and shuffled upstairs.

_I just can't win! _He thought to himself moodily as he flopped noiselessly onto the bed, wanton strands of pale yellow falling haphazardly across his face. The blue eyed teen closed his eyes and gave himself up to the comfort of his covers.

"_I didn't realize how tired I am,_" he murmured to himself as he began to drift into sleep. It was difficult to conduct himself in a nonchalant manner when he was around the brown-eyed brunette. It took too much energy. The physical demands were excruciating. It wouldn't be much longer until Taichi noticed the bulge in Yamato's pants when they were together. But now came the point that frightened the blonde terribly. How much did he actually feel for Tai? Was it just misplaced lust? Was it strengthening friendship? Or was it…more? Dear God, did he…did he LOVE Tai? No. He couldn't think of that. It was much too painful. The consequences of that were terrifying. How could he be in love with his best friend? Insane.

His thoughts were interpreted by thudding footsteps up the stairs. He lazily opened one eye to see his younger brother running towards him.

"Hey Yama!" he yelled jubilantly as he jumped next to him on the bed.

"Mmmmph" was the reply from the older Ishida.

"How was your day, onii-san?"

Yamato yawned noisily. "Alright. Mimi gave me a bit of a hard time though."

Takeru chuckled. "Well you should have expected that. "I'm sure Sora made you out to be a jerk when she told everyone about it."

"Mmmmph" he replied.

Takeru frowned. "Well you're a real bundle of laughs today Yamato. C'mon cheer up! At least now you have more time to hang out with your friends. Think of how happy Taichi will be!"

Ignoring the sudden rush of heat to his face, Yamato sat up quickly, looking directly at his younger brother.

"Just what do you mean by that?"

Takeru looked confused. "I dunno. It didn't mean anything. What's with you today, anyway?"

Yamato breathed out slowly, trying to calm his racing heart. He laid back down and turned over on his side so he could look out the window. Takeru waited a few moments for his brother to speak again. When he didn't, he uttered a sigh of his own and then left the bedroom. Yamato languidly watched the leaves fall outside his window. The minute he began to consider the possibility that he loved Tai he had been plagued by worries that took the form of a simple question.

Could he feel the same way?

Tai was a jock. Hell, he was a popular jock. Everyone in school loved him, and he had dozens of friends. And even though Taichi never talked about any girls in particular, it didn't mean he wasn't interested in them. But then again, Tai never spent as much time with anyone else like he did with him. It was perplexing. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he felt Takeru shaking him.

"Oi, Yama!"

"Huh…? Wha…?"

"You have a phone call."

Yamato sat up sluggishly. "Who is it?"

"Dunno" He shrugged "I think it's Tai."

The older blonde was instantly wide-awake. He took the phone from his brother, trying to sound like his normal, composed, self.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yama!"

The blue eyed teen was filled with the rapturous beauty that was Taichi Yagami's voice.

"Hey Tai, what's up?"

"Nothing really. You just seemed kinda distracted today. I wanted to see if you were okay, that's all."

Yamato smiled. "I'm fine, just a little preoccupied."

"Yeah," Tai laughed "I guess so. Um… can I ask you something, Yama?"

The blond swallowed nervously. "Sure"

"Well, why DID you break up with Sora?"

Yamato searched for an answer that was the least dangerous. "I realized that I just don't like her. It's uncomfortable; awkward. And also… I've come to understand that there's someone else I have feelings for." He laughed nervously "Someone as popular and confident like you wouldn't understand something like that!"

The silence on the other end of the phone surprised Yamato. He expected his friend to laugh with him and tease him back. This response was unnerving.

"And how do you know that, Yama?" Tai asked quietly.

Yamato stopped breathing.

"As a matter of fact," Tai began again "I happen to be in the same situation. I… there's someone I have feelings for too. I just havn't done anything about it. Maybe I never will."

The blonde inhaled so fiercely he felt as if he would pass out. Did he mean…?

But then the moment was lost as Taichi laughed, sounding like his old self. "But that's not the reason I called. There's a dance coming up at school in a few weeks and I just wanted to know if you were going."

"Why?" Yamato asked, slightly confused.

Taichi hesitated. "Well, I'm just not sure I want to go if I don't have anyone to hang out with."

Yamato was sure that lots of their friends were going to the dance, but he didn't want to tell Tai that just yet. He was pleasantly surprised that he wanted him to go.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go."

"That's great!" Tai enthusiastically exclaimed. "Well, I have to get going. I'll see you at school tomorrow!" There was a slight pause and then a short, nervous laugh. "I guess all the girls will be jealous of me after the dance since I'll be with the best looking guy there, huh?"

Yamato blushed, very glad that his best friend couldn't see his scarlet face. "I-I guess so. Bye then."

He heard a slight click as the other boy hung up the phone, but stared blankly at the receiver before setting it back down.

_Was Taichi Yagami just FLIRTING with me?_

_To Be Continued_


End file.
